herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mantis (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Mantis is major supporting protagonist in Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2. She is a superhuman alien being which come from an unknown alien race of actual mantises ,and she has powerful powers based on empathy. She was taken and raised by Peter Quill's villainous powerful father ,Ego. Since, she serves as his assistant before his death by the Guardians ,to which she joined. She will return as one of the supporting protagonists in the 2018 superhero epic movie ,Avengers: Infinity War '',and set to return in the untitled sequel which would be released in 2019. She is portrayed by actress '''Pom Klementiff.' Biography Early Life Mantis was born many years ago, as part of an unknown alien race of humanoid mantises with powers based on empathy. One day, she was taken by the villainous Celestial known as Ego, who raised her on his planet, and she assisted him in sleeping and more other things without knowing about his true colors. Only in later phases, Mantis became more and more aware to what Ego truly is; an evil monster of ruthlessness, obssessed with universal cleansing and conquest. She even was aware to the existence of his thousands of children that he achieved from thousands of women across the galaxies that he met during his life circle ,as well as to being aware to Ego killing all of his children painlessly, hiding their skeletons in a cave inside his planet. Meeting the Guardians In 2014, Ego became finally aware to Peter Quill, his son's existence, and went to search after him. He finally found him, on the forest planet of Berhert. There, Mantis was introduced to the Guardians as a friend and ally to Ego. That night the group sat around a fire and the Guardians talked with Ego and Mantis stayed quite for most of the conversation. Mantis then attempted to introduce herself to Drax by smiling at him which he thought was hideous. When Mantis asked if she could pat Rocket Raccoon believing him to be a puppy, Drax said she could resulting in Rocket trying to bite her which was all apart of Drax's practical joke which both of them found funny. After convincing Quill to return back to they planet, Quill who was accompanied by Gamora and Drax joined Mantis and Ego onboard their ship as they prepared to leave Berhert. Onboard, Mantis tended to Ego separate to the others, using her empathic powers to induce a state of sleep upon Ego. Her Powers With Ego unconscious, Mantis took the time to converse with the Guardians of the Galaxy. As Mantis joined them, Drax the Destroyer and Peter Quill questioned her about her antennas and their purpose which Drax believed they were for protecting her from low levelled doors. Mantis explained that she is an Empath and can read peoples feelings. She used her powers on Quill to reveal his attraction to Gamora, due to not be aware of the value of his privacy. This caused Drax to burst out in laughter which Mantis then adhered to Drax, and as a result, she shared in his amusement of the situation. Once the laughter had died down, Mantis tried to move onto Gamora, but was threatened with a broken jaw if she tried. More to be added later. Powers and Abilities Mantis has many powers as well as abilities, such as; Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Mantis is amazingly strong in superhuman levels. Being able to fight and defeat her enemies easily. *'Superhuman Durability:' Mantis is able to stand against fierce attacks. *'Superhuman Speed:' Mantis is amazingly fast, fast enough to being able to suprise her enemies. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' She has great physical reflexes at superhuman levels. Abilities *'Empathy:' Her main power is basically empathy. Mantis can sense a person's emotions and feelings through mere touch making her antennas light-up. She was able to feel that Star-Lord was attracted to Gamora just by touching his hand. *'High Intelligence:' Mantis is amazingly intelligent. Gaining her massive intelligence possibly by Ego who had raised her to become smart. *'Fighting Skills:' As a member of the GOTG as well as Ego's main assistant, she had gained fantastic skills of fighting. Personality Mantis is a beautifully kind, lovely and caring being. She is managing to prove herself to be kind and mainly lovely, as she is treating the team of the Guardians so well, as well as joining the team in order to help them in their war against Ego. Mantis can be considered as "The Heart" of the team, alongside Groot. Relationships Allies * Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Closest Friends ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Close Friend and Team Leader ** Gamora - Close Friend and Teammate ** Drax the Destroyer - Close Friend ** Rocket Raccoon - Close Friend and Teammate ** Groot - Close Friend and Teammate ** Nebula - Close Friend and Teammate * Yondu Udonta † * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Thor Enemies * Sovereign ** Ayesha * Ego † – Former Master turned Enemy and Attempted Killer Trivia *In the comics, Mantis was a human of Vietnamese and German descent whose father left her in the care of a sect of the Kree Empire called the Priests of Pama, who raised her with the intent of eventually mating her with the Cotati to produce a Celestial Messiah, as part of their religious prophecies. She later had her memory wiped and was sent to live alongside mankind to gain life experience, and has been a member of the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans on various occasions. Behind the Scenes In an interview, executive producer Jonathan Schwartz said “She has never really experienced social interaction, everything she learns about dealing with people, she learns from the Guardians of the Galaxy, which is a very weird group to learn your social intricacies from.” Gallery IMG_6390.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Super Hero Category:Insecure Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Outright Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pawn of the Villain